Is It Something More?
by SalvatoreBabe96
Summary: Bonnie's acting weird and Stefan's getting worried. But as he tries to help Bonnie, while juggling Elena and Damon. He starts to think about his Little Witchy friend a bit too much. And soon, he starts questioning his feelings for Elena ...
1. What Is Wrong With Her?

**- Is It Something More? -**

Summery:

Bonnie's acting weird and Stefan's getting worried. But as he tries to help Bonnie, while juggling Elena and Damon. He starts to think about his Little Witchy friend a bit too much. And soon, he starts questioning his feelings for Elena ...

- Chapter One -

- What Is Wrong With Her? -

Stefan Salvatore stepped out of his newly purchased, red convertable. Stripping his eyes of his dark sunglasses, he searches the crowds for his friends or girlfriend. Suddenly aware that no one he knows is here, he frowns. _Where is everyone? Elena's normally here by now, heck even Bonnies here before her!_ he thinks to himself.

He suddenly becomes very aware of his phone vibrating in his back pocket, he places his books and folders on the top of his car, reaching to answer it. Looking at the caller ID, he press the green answer button on the touch screen.

"Hey, Elena. Where are you?" Stefan says into the speaker, waiting for her reply.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Stefan. I meant to call you earlier, when I knew that you would still be at the Boarding House but I woke up later then expected. Anyway, back to the point, babe I'm not gonna be able to come into today. You know that illness that Aunt Jenna had last week? That ended with her puking in your face, while trying to give her medicine. Yeah, I've kind of caught that." She finishes her little ramble. Stefan cringes at the memory ...

**Flashback:**

_"Stefan, can you please give this medicine to Aunt Jenna? I really gotta pee!" Elena whined, bouncing up and down. Stefan laughed, shaking his head, "You do know that bouncing up and down will not help, right?" He asks his 1 year girlfriend. _

_ "Well, it's doing the trick at the minute but there might be a puddle if you don't hurry up and take this damn bottle out my hand so I can go!" She wails, holding the bottle out to him. He smiles and grabs the bottle. Looking at Aunt Jenna, he waves he girlfriend off, telling her to go and do her buisness._

_ "Thank you," She voices from down the hall. He bends down infront of Jenna, who is sleeping on the couch, curled up with a soft blue blanket wrapping her half frozen body in heat. _

_"Jenna, you have to have your medicine now," Stefan shakes her, waking her from her not-so-peaceful-slumber. She smiles at him, nodding. He pull the cap of the bottle, pouring it onto the little medicine spoon, before lifting it up to Jenna's mouth. She envelopes the liquid with her mouth and swallows. _

_ "Thanks Stefan, I'll take it from here. How many she had? One?" Elena asks, flouncing back into the room. He nods, preparing to stand up, instead a horrible mushy substance stained his face. His extra hearing told him Elena was trying so hard to keep a giggle where it belonged. The front door banged, stating Jeremy had just come through the front door. _

_ "Jer, come look at this?" Elena whispered, knowing fully well that Stefan could here, but not caring anyways. Jeremy entered the room, following Elena's pointed finger to find Stefan with half of Aunt Jenna's stomach content smudged over his face. _

_ "Man, that has got to stink, better get cleaned up Stefan," Jeremy laughed. Stefan nodded, his lips in a thin line._

_"A little help, Elena?" He begged. _

_ "Oh no! Your going to clean that up on your own. Let me take care of Jenna while you do that," Elena finally let out the giggle._

**End Of Flashback**

"Yeah, I remember. Took me forever to get it out of my hair. Surprisingly, Damon helped me in the end. Although, he did say that although it was all out, my hair still stunk," He mumbled to himself, before carrying on, "But yeah, I remember. And that's ok, I understand but no offence, I don't think I'll be coming round today, I don't want stomach lining all over my face again!" He laughed.

"Oh, I completely understand. Drop by tomorrow." She said, hopefully. He smiled, seeing Bonnie's car pull into the school parking lot.

"Yeah, babe. Will do. Bonnie's here now," Stefan stated.

"Oh, Stefan. I wanted to talk to you about Bonnie too. She been acting really weird lately, like whenever I try to call her, it rings twice then she cuts the call off and when she does answer she's very snappy. Could you perhapes, try and get the thing that's wrong with her out of her?"

Stefan frowned, looking at Bonnie. She looked like hell, huge bags hung under her eyes and her usual green sparkling eyes had no life to them, Stefan noted also that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Yeah, sure Elena. I'll try and get it out of her. Speak later, bells gone. Bye, love you," Stefan said, quickly. He heard a small voice coming from behind Elena over the phone, then a sigh.

"Okay, thanks Stefan. Yeah, I got to go too. Jenna said my baths done. Bye, love you too," She sighed before hanging up. He put his phone back into his pocket and swiftly moved over to where Bonnie had placed herself. Sliding onto the bench next to her, he gave a friendly smile.

"Hey, Bonnie. How was your weekend?" He questioned, making general convosation. She lifted her head from the comfort of her arms and glared at him._ She looks like Damon when she does that. But a girl Damon_, he thought.

"It was alright," She muttered, standing and collecting her things before stalking away from him.


	2. Dig A Little Deeper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**- Chapter Two -**

**- Dig A Little Deeper -**

**No One's POV:**

Stefan frowned as he watched Bonnie stalk off. _Maybe Damon's done something to her. I'll ask him later._ He noted to himself, walking towards his locker. He felt a sharp yet strong hand, not tap his back, no more like wack his back. He scowled, turning around, staring at his older brother with distate. He wasn't surprised to find the same look upon his brothers.

"What do you want, Damon? Trying to find another girl to please your horrible needs," He hissed. He didn't feel like dealing with Damon right now, to tired and to worried about his witch friend.

"If I remember correctly, baby brother, those little _horrible needs_ are what keeps me alive. A ... important must have, if you will. I mean, look at you, your animal diet is only holding you on to life by a thread, you could go any minute. I like staying away from that edge." Damon responded, sarcasm written all over his face. Stefan growled, feeling the anger building up in the pit of his stomach. He could not let that anger erupt because he knew what would come onto his face if he did. Damon obviously noticed this, immediately taking the sarcasm off of his face, becoming nutruel again. Stefan couldn't help but feel grateful towards him for that, smiling for a second before turning his face into a scowl again. He didn't know if Damon caught the look of appreciation because his face stayed the same.

"Whatever, Damon. I don't have time for your stupid mind munipulation or silly sarcasm games, right now. So why don't you go and do what you normally do, while I'm at school?"

**Damon's POV:**

"And what is that, little brother?" I asked, smirking. I knew that my eyes held amusment. I knew my brother and I knew how to get to him, I knew it and I loved doing it! I loved watching him get all riled up over nothing, actually believing that I was going to be so stupid as to steal his Katherine Clone again** (A/N: I know that in the actual programme, he tries to but my Damon isn't going to be stealing her.)** Why on earth would I want to ruin us, me and Stefan, again? I mean, we are closer now then we were when I first turned up in Mystic Falls. I can't believe it, but I actually enjoy having him around me now, even though, I don't show it, I don't know why, maybe its because with Stefan I feel like I belong somewhere, I'm important and needed with him (even though that probably isn't how he feels), or maybe its the fact that he's my baby brother and he's the only family and important thing I have left in my life. I really didn't know, but there is one thing that I know, I'm starting to sound all lovey dovey and Damon James Salvatore does not do love dovey **(I don't actually know Damon's middle name, so I made one up. Hope thats ok.)**

"Hello, earth to Damon? Has your brain finally jumped out and ran for its life," Stefan smirked, looking at me intensely. I shoved his hand away from my face, scowling. How dare he interrupt my train of thoughts?

"What?" I hissed, annoyed. He stepped back and shrugged.

"Nothing, you just zoned out there for a moment. I know I'm boring to you Damon, but you could at least try to listen to me when I'm answering your question," He replied, looking over at one of the trees. I immediately listened to his thoughts, while following his gaze to Bonnie. I had to make sure he couldn't feel my power inside his head though.

_What is wrong with Bonnie? Elena said she was acting weird and that little incident back at the bench table just proved it! I mean the look on her face and in her eyes immediately reminded me of Damon! I've never gotten that except from Damon himself. I'm going to have find out soon otherwise people will start noticing her change in behaviour. And she definately doesn't need more question's, what with everything that she's been through... _

His thoughts stopped and I pulled my mind out of his head, looking at him intently. "Something wrong with Bonnie? She looks kind of angry and depressed, lonely too!" I stated, looking at her intensely, making it look like I hadn't just read my brother's thought. Stefan turned he attention to me, looking at me suspiciously before sighing and dragging me to a secluded area of the parking lot.

"Listen, yeah there is something up with her. Elena called me this morning saying that she wasn't going to be able to come in for a few days, seeing as she has that illness that her Aunt Jenna had the other week," He started, I automatically cut him off though, adding my own comment, "What the one where I had to help you get that sick out of your hair? Eww! No, offence Stefan but your hair stunk for at least three days after that. I think that was the first time that I had ever wished I didn't have extra sensitive smell," I laughed. He chuckled a bit before opening his mouth, only to close it again, staring at me shocked.

"You just called me Stefan! You never call me that, its always little brother or baby brother or something else," He gasped. I shrugged, not knowing what the big deal was.

"I do remember your name, just can't be bothered to call you it. I always find little brother or baby brother nicer for you. Don't you remember I used to call you that when we were human's too!" I stated, "Anyway, enough of this. Continue with Bonnie,"

"Right, well Elena asked me to keep an eye on her and try to get what was bothering her out of her. So when I went to talk to her, I expected her to come right out with it, because I'm her friend. She usually does anyway. But when it came for her to reply, she was really cold and, well no offence or anything, but she looked like you when you were cold and everything. It frightened me a little. I'm really worried about her."

"Well maybe, it isn't on the outside or anything to do with her sufferings. Perhaps we aren't looking deep enough into it. You try to talk to her whenever you can and I'll keep an eye on her in class." I planned.

"Well, how are you going to do that?" He questioned, looking at me suspiciously.

"Hello! I can turn into a crow! Now go. Act the plan!" I shooed him away. Vowing to found out what was wrong we her if it was the last thing I did.


	3. The Truth Finally Slips

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a thing.

**- Chapter Three -**

**- The Truth Finally Slips -**

**Note:** I know that the problem doesn't seem very interesting but there is a reason why its affecting her so bad.

Stefan strolled into the school cafeteria, only one thing on his mind, finding out what was wrong with Bonnie Bennet! He caught sight of her dark locks heading to an empty table and quickened his pace. Setting his bag on the chair beside him, he turned and smiled at his friend. She just glared at him, scowl haunting her pretty features. He carefully gathered the words in his head, not wanting to give her a reason to run again. Like Damon had! That unreliable prat had totally given up on finding out after break time, saying that she was impossible. But Stefan wouldn't give up, he couldn't! Bonnie was his friend, he would not just walk away like Damon had.

"Hey Bon. How has your day been so far?" He had decided to start the conversation of as any normal one would, between them. She sighed, wiping her face of the anger. Smiling slightly, she answered, "Hey Stefan, it's been good so far, thank you. Nobodies bothered me, meaning I haven't felt the need to set anyone on fire! But, what about you, how's your day been?" She looked at him, whiling drinking her soda from the paper cup, that held a straw in the centre. _Yes! Finally, she's talking. Now don't screw this up Stefan._

"It's been … interesting. Love the way you told Damon at break time by the way, I think that will be the one thing that I will be able to hold over him for the rest of eternity." He laughed. She sighed in frustration, before nodding and giggling herself.

"Yes, I suppose that is something that you can use to your advantage. But this is just something that I can't tell anyone, Stefan. It's to risky."

Stefan frowned, looking at the girl/women in front of him. _What could it be that wouldn't allow her to tell her friends? And why would it be risky?_

"Bonnie, please tell me … I could maybe help you, well maybe enough for you to get some sleep!" Stefan practically begged her, worrying more about her now then ever. The witch sighed and her face turned thoughtful, her eyes on Stefan at all times, grazing her eyes over him suspiciously.

"Well … They told me that I can't tell anyone. Otherwise, they would come after me. So -" She stuttered, gazing at the table. She was hoping that he would leave her alone now, but it was Stefan and she knew that when one of his friends are in trouble, he has to help them.

"Bonnie, I'll protect you and Damon will. Tell me, I'll help get whoever they are off of your back!" He promised, now holding onto Bonnie's hand. She looked at their entwined hands cautiously, peering around making sure someone wasn't around. She quickly pulled her hands back, placing them under the desk.

"Fine, but not here. Meet me in the library, I have to nip to the toilet." She ordered, seeing him give a firm nod, she rushed off in the direction that was the girls toilets.

**5 MINUTES LATER - IN LIBRARY!**

"Bonnie, over here!" Stefan hissed, trying not to catch the school librarian's attention. She quickly trotted over to where he was stationed, sitting down. She looked nervous, uneasy.

"Well, you see. Two nights ago, Katherine came to my house, posing as Elena. She pulled me outside and introduced herself as Katherine. By this time, of course, she had already been invited into my home! Anyway, Katherine then introduced a man, name Klaus -" Stefan cut her off.

"Klaus! I remember Katherine telling me once, that he was her maker! Oh, sorry, carry on." He apologised.

"Anyway yeah. Klaus said that he wanted me to perform a spell for him. But he wouldn't tell me what for, just told me the spell along with how to do it. Whereas Katherine, well, she said that something was about to occur and she didn't like it and I was to stay away from things that belong to her …" She trailed off, now staring at Stefan - who was wide eyed - sighing, she added, "And its weird because every time I do the spell, I feel like my energy is being drained."

"Well, when do you practise the spell?" Stefan quizzed, frowning. He didn't like the sound of this, Katherine was back! So was Klaus, her maker, that means that he's stronger and more powerful

"Erm … 3 hours every night and an hour in the morning, why?" Bonnie responded, nervous about where this was going. Stefan shook his head, implying to her that he was just asking out of curiosity.

"Bonnie, I'm going to go home early, ok? Stay with friends for the rest of the day …" He trailed off, noticing a boy with blackish brownish hair walk in. "Tyler! Come here!"

"Shh!" The librarian whispered, finger pressed to her lips. Stefan apologised, watching Tyler sit down.

"Yeah, what did you want?" He asked, already having enough on his mind, without more to worry about.

"I'm assigning you an important job. I want you to look after Bonnie, until the end of the day. At the last bell, I want you to walk her out, walk over to me and I'll take her from there because people Tyler, very bad people are after her. Can you do that?" He explained. Tyler looked serious now, nodding a firm nod.

"Yeah! But where are you going?" He asked. Stefan shook his head.

"I gotta go sort some things out. And I got people to see and talk to." He stood up, grabbing his bag. Rushing out of the library, he came to abrupt stop, almost knocking Matt over in the process.

"Hey, Matt you ok?" He asked his friend, concerned for his well being.

"Yeah but I got to go," He answered, rushing off. Stefan just carried on, not stopping until he reached his car. The first person on his list.

Damon. He'd know what Klaus would want with Bonnie. Then he'd try and find Katherine. Stefan pondered on the thought of getting Damon to help, but he silently knew that his brother still held feelings for the women and he didn't, so Stefan would have to deal with it on his own. He'd get Bonnie out of this mess, he just wished he knew how she got into it.


	4. Promises

- Is it something more? -

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters.

- Chapter Four -

- Promises -

Stefan sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling the pressure and stress sink in as he stared at the same book he had begun 2 hours ago. He gazed at the clock and sighed, realising he had another 2 hours before he had to pick Bonnie up from school and he had promised that he would have good news for her and he didn't think that "I haven't found anything" was her idea of good news!

He sighed gratefully to the heavens above when he heard Damon walk through the front door. He raced to meet him, tripping on the table leg in the centre of the room. Upon hearing Damon laugh at him, he glanced up and spit the hairs that belonged to the carpet, out of his mouth.

"Damon, your home! Great!" Stefan said, gratefully. Smiling thankfully at his brother, he walked over to the bar situated in the far end of the living room. Taking the glass of liquor from Stefan, Damon frowned.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Damon asked, tiredly. Stefan frowned,_ Am I that obvious?_, he thought. _Yes you are, now answer the question! _Damon's voice rung in his mind, he glared at Damon.

"Stay out of my mind," Stefan warned, while Damon copied a I-surrender-act.

"It's kind of hard when your projecting, you don't project thoughts, I don't read your thoughts. Its really that simple," Damon explained, downing his drink. Looking at Stefan intently, he sighed.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to figure it out for myself?" Damon questioned, quite annoyed with his brother.

"Right, listen. I found the problem with Bonnie. Klaus is back on the scene, along with a companion and I think Klaus is trying to use Bonnie to gain something," Stefan explained, leading Damon into his fathers old study, where old, dusty, useful books stood stacked high a low while candles and lamps lit the room, giving a warm family feel and glow. The walls were dark wood and consisted of a criss cross pattern although you had to look really closely to see this. Damon followed, automatically interested.

"Hmmm! And who is his companion?" He quizzed, picking up a book, scanning it for information on what his brother might be finding.

"Can't tell you. But Bonnie did tell me an important piece of information," Stefan replied, staring at his brother stroll around the room like his father used too.

_Damon won't admit it but he is so like father, the way he strolls around,_ he mused. Damon stopped abruptly. Turning to glare at him.

"Don't say that ever again," Damon hissed. "Now, tell me about this important information."

"Right, well Bonnie said that every time she practises every morning for 1 hour before school and for three hours every night and she said that every time she does the spell, she feels like her energy is being drained," Stefan said, slowly.

"Well the answer is easy then. The reason that Bonnie is important to Klaus is because either him or his companion, which by the way I will find out, is weak and is using Bonnie's magical energy to live. Her power with the spell will build, causing her to grow weaker in magic everyday, meaning she loses a bit of her magic, until they have one bit left, then they will take the rest of her energy and leave her too die."

"So …?" Stefan urged him to make it clear.

"Its an energy spell! They drain her energy, till she's six feet under!" Damon shouted.

_Ohm y god! How could I be so dumb? I need to get to Bonnie._ Stefan realised. He rushed towards the front door, grabbing his black leather and taking off for the door. He needed to warn Bonnie not to do that spell as she was unwillingly giving her power away.

He just hoped he wasn't too late!

A/N: What do you think? =] did you like it? Please tell me what you think? Love you all x


	5. Don't Do It

- Is it something more? -

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters.

- Chapter Five -

- Don't Do It -

*Ring* Ring*

Bonnie: Hello?

_Stefan: _Bonnie, are you ok?

Bonnie: Yeah I'm waiting outside for you, where are you?

_Stefan: _Don't go anywhere, I'm on my way, is Tyler with you?

Bonnie: No, he had to go home, he weren't well. But he left Matt in charge. And he's here with me now.

_Stefan: _Good, I'll be there in a moment. Turning into the school now.

Bonnie: Okay, cya in a minute. Thanks Stefan

_Stefan: _*Smiles* That's okay Bonnie, you're my friend. I don't want you to get hurt. Bye.

*End Of Call*

"Hey, Stefan," Bonnie said, as she opened the passenger side. He smiled in return.

"Hey Bonnie. Here's what's going to happen, I'm taking you to your house. Get your sleepover stuff. Your staying with me and Damon for a few days." Stefan explained, slowing down to stop at a red light.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, turning to look at him, frowning. _What's going on?_ she thought.

"Well me and Damon have found out what the spell does. Its an energy draining spell. Don't do that spell Bonnie. Me and Damon are going to get you and everyone you love out of this alive. Just don't do that spell! Do you understand?" He said, urgently. He needed her to understand, he needed her to be alive. He _needed_ her.

"Yeah, okay Stefan. I promise I won't do the spell, just please get me out of this!" She said, tears streaming down her face as she realised how much danger she had put herself in. Let alone her friends and family.

"Go in an quickly get your stuff. Tell your dad that your sleeping at Caroline's, okay?" Stefan explained.

Bonnie nodded and exited the car. She ran up the stairs after greeting her father.

She shoved her pyjamas into her sleepover bag and some clothes for tomorrow. She ran down the stairs.

"Dad? I'm going to be sleeping over at Caroline's house tonight okay?" She asked, hoping that he'd be okay with it.

"That's fine, sweetheart. See you tomorrow." Her father smiled, fondly.

She ran back to Stefan and jumped into the car, he stepped on the gas wanting to get her to safety.

*Boarding House*

"Damon, we home," Stefan shouted into the house, holding the door open for Bonnie who smiled and thanked him.

"Bonnie, how are you?" Damon voice was heard. They turned around shocked, mouths gaping.

"I'm fine, thank you Damon. I just hope my father will be ok," Bonnie said, tears forming in her dull emerald eyes. Light had gone a long time ago when Klaus started to drain her energy.

"Don't worry, we made a promise to keep your family safe! And Salvatore's keep there promises!" Damon promised.


End file.
